valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Medals (VC2)
As the player goes through Valkyria Chronicles 2, the completion of certain objectives (even if unbeknownst to themselves) will earn them two category of awards: Medals and Titles. Medals 'Gallian Medal of Honor' *Description: Awarded to those who perform special services for Gallia, both military and otherwise. *Requirement: Complete May story mission. 'Laevatein Winner's Cup' *Description:Awarded to the winner of Laevatein cup at Lanseal Academy. Highly coveted by all students. *Requirement: Complete July story mission Laevatein Final. 'Graduation Medal' *Description:Awarded to Lanseal Academy graduates, who are prime candidates for high ranking army posts. *Requirement: Complete game. 'Class Ring' *Description: A ring made for classes upon graduation. Shows the Class G symbol and the year of graduation. *Requirement: Complete all classmate missions. 'Graduation Album' *Description: *Requirement: Acquire 20 medals and have 10 million dct. 'Service Medal' *Description:Awarded to squads that carry out difficult mission. For defeating Baldren in battle. *Requirement: Defeat Baldren Gassenarl. 'Honorable Service Medal' *Description: Awarded to squads that carry out difficult missions. For defeating Audrey in battle. *Requirement: Defeat Audrey Gassenarl. 'Order of Merit' *Description: Awarded to squads that carry out difficult missions. For defeating Dirk in battle. *Requirement: Defeat Dirk Gassenarl. 'Grand Order of Merit' *Description: Awarded to squads that carry out difficult missions. For destroying the ghost tank. *Requirement: Defeat Ghost Tank. 'Jeweled Order of Merit' *Description: *Requirement: Complete last post game mission "Baldren's Ship". 'The Splintered Horn' *Description: Awarded to squads that suffer casualties in courageous battle. Among Gallia's oldest medals. *Requirement: Have one ally hospitalized. 'The Lance of Gallia' *Description: *Requirement: Defeat all enemy aces. 'Bronze Arms of Gallia' *Description: A military service medal awarded for defeating over 250 enemies. *Requirement: Defeat 250 enemies. 'Silver Arms of Gallia' *Description: A military service medal awarded for dfeating over 500 enemies. A rank above the Bronze Arms. *Requirement: Defeat 500 enemies. 'Golden Arms of Gallia' *Description: A military service medal awarded for defeating over 1000 enemies. The top award in this class. *Requirement: Defeat 1000 enemies. 'Order of Golden Wings' *Description: Awarded to squads with soldiers of the highest quality, their skills honed to perfection. *Requirement: Have all classes reach level 50. 'Military Masters Degree' *Description: Awarded to those with knowledge and experience of many classes. Even attainable by cadets. *Requirement: Convert to each class at least once. 'Ceremonial Dagger' *Description: *Requirement: Have Avan convert to every class. 'Technology Excellence' *Description: *Requirement: Develop all tank and APC parts in R&D. 'Armament Excellence' *Description: *Requirement: Develop all weapons in R&D. 'Leadership Excellence' *Description: Awarded to superior commanders who have the ability to give a wide range of orders. *Requirement: Learn all order and all classes must be 50. 'Bell of Lanseal Award' *Description: Awarded for extensive military service at Lanseal, completing all 1st grade missions. *Requirement: Complete all 1st grade (✰) missions. 'Bell of Lanseal Medal' *Description: Awarded for extensive military service at Lanseal, completing all 2nd grade missions. *Requirement: Complete all 2nd grade (✰✰) missions. 'Lanseal Sword and Bell' *Description: *Requirement: Complete all 3rd grade (✰✰✰) missions. 'Special Services Medal' *Description: *Requirement: Complete all solo missions. 'Order of the Holy Lance' *Description: Awarded to squads that achieve swift victory. Patterned after a Valkyrur lance. *Requirement: Earn an A Rank on any chapter battle after May. 'Royal Randgriz Medal' *Description: *Requirement: Earn A rank on all missions. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2